Syndrome's Shadow
by Alex Tsukino
Summary: 20 years after the reappearance of Supers, we catch up with Syndrome,now going by Barry Pyke, living and taking care of his teenage daughter, Rei. But having to move Metroville and remain hidden is getting hard when Rei becomes friends with Invisigirl's children. Especially when Rei's secrets are starting to come out to everyone.
1. Life Now

Alex: This takes place 20 years after the movie. I own only a couple of characters.

* * *

Chapter 1: Life Now

Buddy Pine, or Barry Pyke as he now went by, sat at his kitchen table annoyed looking over his papers annoyed.

He couldn't figure it out. He glared at the plans for his company's newest designs. They weren't right. He wanted to tell his bosses but he couldn't. He had to lay low. He had to appear as nothing more than a lowly scientist/inventor.

It was killing him. He managed to buy himself a new identity and life but he didn't know how air tight it was and despite how much he wanted to be his alter-ego, how much he wanted to return to being Syndrome, he couldn't risk it. Not now.

"Dad?" a voice called as he heard the front door open and shut.

Not ever.

"In here, sweetie," Buddy called as he packed up the designs.

Buddy glanced to the kitchen door as his sixteen year old daughter walked in carrying a trophy.

Rei Pyke didn't look a lot like her father, but she did look enough like him. She had his red-blonde hair that was messy, though she usually managed to make it presentable. She had freckles across her nose and cheeks that she hated along with her father's pale skin.

"Won again," She commented as she sat the 1st place archery trophy on the table as she shrugged of her hoodie and hung it on the back of her chair and opened the fridge looking for a snack.

"That's my girl. Sorry I couldn't make it," Buddy noted as he picked up the trophy and walked over and put it by most of Rei's other awards she had won over the years, whether it be from sports, academics, or community projects.

"It's fine," Rei replied in an odd tone for her as she pulled out a coke and cold piece of pizza and sat down across from her dad's sit and glanced over a the designs Buddy left out, "There's no way those rockets are getting that boost."

Buddy laughed as he sat down across from his daughter, "So I'm trying to tell the boss." Rei nodded looking un-amused, which was odd for her as well, "Rei, what's wrong?"

Rei shook her head, "Nothing."

"Rei Pyke, tell me what's wrong." Buddy demanded not liking his daughter's attitude.

Rei sighed and began sounding very uncertain, "I…I thought I saw…."

"Saw?" Buddy encourage softly.

"Mom," Rei finished confused, "I thought I saw mom at the competition at Metroville."

Buddy glanced away ashamed, "Rei, it's okay. Sometimes I think I see your mom too."

Rei stood up tossing her can in the trash, "I know, dad. But….nevermind. I'll see you in the morning." She walked out of the room.

Buddy sighed and walked to the living room picking up the only picture on him, Rei, and Rei's mother together, "Metroville? Should have known."

Buddy never had the heart tell Rei the truth, "You abandoned us just like that bastard did to me." Buddy had lied to Rei saying her mother had died, and he wanted to keep it that way. Rei despite her attitude was density girl.

He sighed as he placed the picture down, "I'll have to try harder to avoid you."

…

Violet Rydinger rolled her eyes as her sons, TJ and TK, chatted away with their friend, Jason Jay, about the archery thingie they went to that after noon she ended up attending with Sky.

"I heard that Pyke chick was good but still," TJ muttered as he played with his food.

"She didn't miss a single shot!" TK added shouting earning a look from Violet, "Sorry mom."

Violet sighed, her life as a single parent was far from easy but with Tony ditching after the whole hero thing got out of hand she had no choice.

"But she was cute," Jason smiled as held hand out and a can of soda jumped into it.

"No powers in the house," Violet reminded the boys. Not only a single mom but single mom to three superpowered kids.

Jason nodded as he waved goodbye, "Got to jet. See ya tonight."

Jason, TJ, and TK, had formed a little team a couple years back to fight crime. Violet wasn't thrilled by it but allowed it since it seemed to help the boys channel there energy.

"Be sure your homeworks done," Violet warned as the boys jumped up.

Violet collapsed in a chair in the living room glancing at the TV as news story about The Incredibles popped.

Violet wanted nothing more than to jump back in the suit.

"Mommy!"

But with Sky still just a toddler it wasn't looking that was an option right now.

* * *

Alex: Review and stay tuned for more.


	2. Jason and Rei

Alex: Ch 2, let's learn about Rei and Jason shall we? I own only my characters.

* * *

Chapter 2: Jason and Rei

Jason Jay, secretly the telekinetic hero known as Joker, walked out of his house grabbing the paper for his parents and paused as he saw a car in the driveway next door. Jason shrugged remembering that it was up for sale and someone must be moving in, though he was intrigued that the car in the drive way was as new as it was.

Jason turned to go in but stopped as his jaw dropped.

A redhead with blonde highlights walked out of the house wearing jeans and a black t-shirt and to the car pulling boxes out of it.

Jason ran in and tossed the paper to his dad and pointed next door, "Girl! Next door!" He ran out of the kitchen as his father and mother laughed as he ran out the door pausing only for second to make sure he was dressed okay and dashed across his lawn just as the girl turned to go inside.

"Hey!" Jason called the girl looked at him surprised.

Jason smiled at her shyly as he ran a hand thru his black hair, "Hi."

The girl laughed a little, "Hi."

Jason looked nervously at her. He had no idea what possessed him to run over to her. He was no good with girls not like TJ was, "Um, my Jason name is hi." Jason slapped his head as they slipped out of his mouth.

The girl erupted in laughter, "I'm taking it your name is Jason?"

"Jason Jay," Jason tried to amend, "I live next door."

The girl smiled at him, "Well, Jason, I'm your new neighbor." She put the boxes down and held her hand out to him, "I'm Rei Pyke."

"Rei," Jason smiled as he took her hand, "Nice to meet you." He leaned down picking up some of her boxes, "So, you going to Western View High?"

…..

Buddy sighed as he got out of his truck. It was about 5 o'clock now. He felt kinda bad that he sent Rei ahead of him, but he had to wrap up the stuff at his old lab in Grandville before he could set up in the new lab in Metroville.

Buddy grabbed his bag and walked to his new door, making a mental note to get a painter out there to change the color of the red door, "Maybe blue."

He opened to door and was shocked to hear laughter. A boy's laughter.

Buddy ran to the kitchen and blinked as he saw tall boy with messy black hair standing next to his daughter …making dinner?

Buddy coughed causing the boy to jump and look at him scared.

"Dad," Rei greeted as she motioned to the boy happily, "This is Jason. He lives next door."

"I see," Buddy commented as he glared at this teenage boy his daughter seemed fond of.

Jason's held out his hand, "Nice to meet you Mr. Pyke."

"I'm sure it is," Buddy commented earning him a look from Rei.

Jason seemed to get the message and moved away from Rei, "I have to go anyway. See you." Jason smiled at Rei and nodded at Buddy as he left.

"Dad!" Rei whined giving him a look.

"He looks like a punk," Buddy challenged as he moved to take the salad Rei and Jason had made.

"He's a teenage boy," Rei replied, "That's sorta the point."

Buddy shook her head not believing his brilliant daughter would be wasting time dreaming over a boy.

…

"You with a girl, Joker?" TJ Rydinger, or Wild as he was known in his green costume with yellow stripes going down it with the Incredible logo on the front, which made sense since he was an Incredible.

"It's a be weird for you," TK Rydinger added, now Bolt in his black and yellow costume with the Incredible logo too.

"Her name is Rei and is very sweet," Jason aka Joker challenged as he adjusted his tight spandex, "I'm talking to E about this suit."

The suit in question was solid black with purple gloves, boots, belt, mask, and a stylized 'J' on the chest.

"Whatever, back to the chick," Bolt cut off.

"_Rei_," Joker replied annoyed at his teammates, "Is my neighbor and will be starting at our school Monday."

Before anymore could be said a siren went off and the boys jumped into action as they saw a villain called Music Master ride by in his "Music Car".

Bolt shot a bolt of lightning at the car knocking out the weapons, as Joker pulled the car back with his telekinesis and Wild grabbed the car shaking the Music Master out.

"Supers," Music Master grumbled as earn him glared from the heroes.

"Now back to the chick," TJ commented as he pulled the villain up for the police to cuff.

* * *

Alex: Like? Well get more of the Incredibles soon. Review please.


	3. Anger Issues

Alex: I hope you all had a merry christmas. I didn't. Oh, well i own only character like Jason, Rei, TJ, etc.

* * *

Chapter 3: Anger Issues

Rei nodded at the nice secretary as she looked at her scheduling groaning at the knowledge she would have seven classes at her new high school, instead of four like at her old school.

Rei came out of the office and raised her eyebrow as she saw Jason Jay standing by the door waiting on her, "Are you stalking me, Mr. Jay?"

"Me?" Jason asked comically and innocently, "I think not Ms. Pyke."

"Right…" Rei smiled as Jason took her schedule.

"Now let's see," Jason frowned at her, "You're a Junior?"

"Yeah, why?" Rei giggled, "Scared of older women?"

Jason rolled his eyes; regretting telling her he was only a sophomore as he motioned down the hall. Rei and Jason took down the hall as he lead her to her first class, "You have Mr. Jones for Science first period. Ohhh."

"That bad?" Rei asked as she took her schedule back from him.

"You wouldn't believe how hard he is," Jason warned.

Rei laughed and replied, "We'll see."

….

Rei was walking along with her lunch as she glanced at the map that some chick in her class, was it Beth or Brittany?

Rei sighed annoyed hoping that Jason would be in her lunch.

"Hey looking here!"

Rei turned to the voice as a ruff looking boy yanked her lunch.

"What's this? Mom, make you lunch?" the ruff boy teased as threw the lunch to another boy, this one had a beard.

"Ree Peeke?" Beardy mispronounced Rei's name that was written on her brown bag.

Rei frowned at the joke from ruff boy as he mention Rei's mom but restrained from snapping at him, "My dad made my lunch since I didn't have time and my name is pronounced 'Ray Pike.'"

The boys ignored her as they opened Rei's lunch and began taking her brown and chips. Rei sighed not wanting to get into a fight as she decided to just by a tray lunch, she turned to walk away.

"Guess your mom was too tied from my visit last night," Beardy laughed.

Rei stopped mid-step. Anger she was familiar with floated up to her as she twirled around and swung her first straight into Beardy's jaw.

Crack!

Beardy fell to the floor and Rei cursed realizing her mistake as ruff boy tried to tackle her. Rei simply stepped aside and kicked him in his back slamming him into some lockers.

Unfortunately that was when a teacher stepped into the hall and stared at Rei, Beardy, and ruff boy.

"Shiiiiit," Rei muttered.

…

Jason glanced at his phone as he realized that lunch was almost over .

"So the girl got lost," TK concluded as he ran a hand thru his brown hair.

"I guess," Jason muttered as he looked down at the coke he had bought her.

"Jason, TK, TJ!" their friend Cassie Todd yelled over as she stopped at their table, "I just hear that Jack Nicholson and Lyle Talbot just got sent to the nurse office."

"Wait, the bullies got bullied?" TJ asked stunted. He had being restraining himself all year for not taking a shot at them, mainly since he but slipped up with his super strength.

"Yeah and by a chick at that," Cassie responded amazed, "Some Rei Pyke…"

Jason jumped up shocked as he realized where Rei was and ran off leaving TJ, TK, and Cassie at the table.

Cassie motioned at Jason shocked as TK smiled stupidly, "He's in love."

…

Rei looked down at her fists. Neither were purple which was bad for her in this case since she had punch Beardy in the jaw.

Rei hated her powers, she hated being a super.

The nurse walked in at that point and Rei looked up at her as the nurse looked at the Principal, Mr. Johnson, "There is no way that girl could have broken Nicholson's jaw. Look at her, Roger."

Mr. Johnson looked Rei over as did the nurse. Rei looked at the floor guiltly.

"Are Mr. Talbot and Nicholson lying?"

Rei wanted to own up to her actions. She wanted to admit she did it. She did it because they insulted the woman that died giving birth to her. But she couldn't without admitting she was a super, "Yes."

At that moment the door opened and an angry looking Barry Pyke walked in and Rei looked down again, guilty as ever.

* * *

Alex: No big characters but heart to heart next chapter with Syndrome and Rei. Plus TJ and Mr. Incredible! Review.


	4. Super

Alex: I own only my OCs.

* * *

Chapter 4: Super

Rei sighed as she entered her room ignoring her dad's shouting over the phone. Rei made sure the door was locked and went to her desk and pulled out a microscope.

This microscope was very special sine Rei was able to hook it to her laptop and it was ten time more powerful than any other.

Rei sat at her desk and turned on her computer rubbing her temples, "Stupid, Stupid."

She logged into her computer and pulled a needle from her desk and pocked her finger watching as a drop of blood appeared, "Well that helps." Rei smeared the blood onto a slide and put it under the microscope.

"Let's see," Rei muttered as she zoomed in on her blood and was surprised that her molecules looked the same as usually the same as any other of human's molecules, "Hmmmm." She pressed a button on her computer and the density of them popped up, "Looks right. They haven't changed."

She got up and walked over to her bed and pushed her hand thru the bed and pulled a soccer ball out from under it, "My powers seem fine. I guess I lost my temper and thus my control."

Rei's powers stem from molecules or rather how she can change her molecules density. Allowing her to pass thru solid objects or make her molecules as hard as diamond (which is how she broke that jerk's jaw.) Plus Rei could 'phase' and 'harder' small objects as well.

Rei relaxed as she realized her powers weren't progressing but she had just lost a little control of her powers for a minute.

She fell onto her bed and smiled. She was safe, she had no reason to tell her dad today.

Barry Pyke had made it no secret to Rei that he disliked, no_ hated, _supers. This bothered Rei and she had little doubt her father would start hating her too.

Rei rubbed her eyes and tried to out her mind at ease.

…

TJ was sitting next to his grandfather, Bob Parr aka Mr. Incredible, as they sat watching the news. A story of Wild stopping a robbery popped up.

"That atta boy," Bob encourage as be gave TJ a slap on the back.

TJ smiled. TJ was close to his grandfather and enjoyed his time with him. Unlike when he had to spend with his father.

TJ continued looking at the screen as changed to a video of a science lab.

…

Rei heard tapping and woke up, "huh?"

She sat up on her bed and glanced around her room. She heard it again and noticed it was from her window. She walked over and opened it carefully.

"Jason?" Rei asked humorly as she saw the teenager hanging out her window.

Jason gave her a stupid smile as she rolled her eyes and helped pull him into her second story room.

"Why didn't you go thru the front door?" Rei asked amused as she closed the window.

"I tried," Jason replied as he glanced around the room taking it in since Rei had finished unpacking it, "Your dad slammed the door in my face."

Rei covered her mouth to hide her smile, "Well…um."

"He hates me," Jason concluded as he turned to look at her, "But I came over to check on you. I heard you got into a fight."

"It was a rumor," Rei started to explain but was cut off my a knock at her door.

"Rei?" Buddy's voice was heard and Jason and Rei shared a look as Rei pushed Jason to the window as they both struggled to get Jason out of the room, "Rei, you know that I don't like locked doors."

Jason finally got out of the room as Rei sighed and opened the door for her dad to enter.

"I heard voices," Buddy commented as he looked around curiously.

Rei raised her eyebrow, "Dad are you finally losing it?"

Buddy gave her the dad glare before he sighed and asked, "Rei, am I a good dad?"

Rei gives him a surprised look, "Of course."

Buddy nodded as he left.

* * *

Alex: Review please


	5. E

Alex: Please explain Incredible family Bearybeary? I will introduce Dash's and Jack-Jack's families eventually. Anyway, thanks for your reviews and i would like to thanks chadtayor020 for helping me this time around. I own only characters like Rei, Jason, TJ, etc.

* * *

Chapter 5: E

"Idiot's" E moaned as she hung up her phone. She had been working for decades now styling clothes for superheroes, and a lot of the new ones STILL insisted on wearing capes.

She needed a distraction. Something new.

She glance out the window of her window and blinked as a teenager ran up to a child in the road and grabbed a child and hug her as a car passed thru them.

"Stop the car!" E cried as she flung open the door and stared as the teenager, a red-blonde girl, released the child and ran off before anyone could stop her.

E slammed the door and cried, "After that girl!"

With that the limousine screeched forward as E laughed evilly.

…

Rei collapsed on a park bench breathing heavily as she ran a hand thru her messy hair.

"What was I thinking?!" Rei cried at the sky.

But Rei knew what she was thinking. She had seen that child about to be run over and ran over to save her by phasing them thru the car and while she was glad she saved the child but she was scared that someone had seen her using her powers and find out about her powers…then her dad would find out….

Rei place her hands over her face and screamed in frustration.

"What do you have to scream about?!"

Rei jumped as a tiny old woman in a business suit seemed to materialize in front of her.

"What the-?" Rei started as the woman began slapping repeatedly her in the shoulder, "Ow!"

"You are a super!" The woman began ranting, "You saved a child! You are_ incredibly_ cute! You-"The women stopped and glared at the grey hoodie and blue jeans Rei was wearing, "-And you are wearing that?!" the woman grabbed Rei's hand and yanked her towards a limo near them that Rei didn't noticed.

Rei's dad's lessons of stranger danger kicked in, especially when the strange woman seemed to know that Rei was a super. Rei phased her arm out of the crazed woman's hand and turned to walk away.

"Phasing?!" The woman cried happily as she turned to follow Rei, "How interesting!"

Rei rolled her eyes and continued on her way hoping to escape the crazy woman when she felt a shock and a slight pain rushed thru her as her vision became blurring and the ground seemed to be getting closer to her.

…

E giggled as her driver placed the knocked out girl into her back sit.

"Um, Boss," Her driver, Tom, asked, "Isn't this kidnapping?"

"Kidnapping? No,No," E tried to reason as she slipped the tazer she used on Rei away, "We are helping her in the sake of fashion. Now drive!"

Tom shrugged as he got back in the driver sit as E decided to search the redhead and yelled "aha!" as she pulled out the girl's walked and flipped it open and looked at her license finding out her name.

"Rei Skylar Pyke, born June 5th xxxx, making her sixteen. Oh, she lives right next to Jason."

E continued looking thru her wallet commenting every so often. "Blood donation card, oh look at that she's O negative, that's rare. Hot topic card, dreadful place, debit card, library cards, Book store cards, movie theatre card, $37.16….A picture of a baby Rei, Syndrome, and- What?!"

E stared at the small pocket photo, "What?!" E scratched her head as she heard the girl's, Rei's, phone ringing.

E picked it up and stared at the name Jason Jay on the screen with his picture. E smiled at the photo then at Rei, "Ooooohhhh this will be good!"

….

Jason sat on the bench in the park looking down at his phone as the drinks he had gotten for him and Rei sat beside him.

"Where is she?" He asked confused. He had just gone to the hot dog stand for a minute.

"Jase!"

Jason looked up and saw TJ, TK, and their little sister, Sky.

"What's up?" TJ asked waving.

"Well I was here with Rei but she disappeared," Jason explained confused.

Sky giggled, "She disappeared."

TK stared at him, "You were on a date?"

"Not a date!" Jason protested, since they had actually just met by accident.

"I still have not seen this girl," TJ complained, "Are you sure she exists?"

Jason glared at him as he looked down at his phone, "Rei, where the heck did you go?"

* * *

Alex: Thanks for reading and please Review. And any ideas you guys have is welcomed.


	6. The Suit

Alex: Chapter 6, i would like to thank chadtayor020 for helping me. I own only characters like Rei, Jason, etc.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Suit

Rei awoke to pain tickling across her body, "Feels like that time I tried to phase thru that electric fence. No more trying to run from the police."

Rei sat up and groaned, "Dad! Headache!" She opened her eyes, "What?"

She wasn't in her room, or the living room, or even in the park. She was on the couch in some odd looking lab.

"Ah, Ms. Pyke," a grouchy voice commented.

Rei glanced at the cranky woman standing in front.

"Edna Mode," The woman commented, "Call me E. Now, that we have you awake. Let's talk about your suit."

"Suit? Clarify?" Rei asked scared.

"Super Suit!" E squealed happily which scared Rei, "Every Super needs one."

"Wait what?!" Rei was yanked up as E dragged her forward.

E pressed a button as suddenly a black suit with red running down the shelves, "Nice?"

Rei jaw dropped as she looked at the suit. It was flawless and amazing, "Wow."

"It took a while seeing as you passed out before I could get an idea of what you were like-"

"You electrocuted me."

"-So I guessed. Though that horrible hoodie you had on gave me an idea for your hood," E motioned to the suit again, "Instead of one of the standard masks it has a hood that covers you head."

Rei looked at it liking it as E droned on, "The boots are the standard for all heroes, as are the gloves. The costume is of course bullet proof not that you'll need it with your phasing."

"Cool!" Rei shook her head, "Wait! I don't need this! I'm not going to be a super-well I'm a super. What I mean is I will not partake in jumping around being a hero!"

E gave her a look but sighed, "Very well. But you're still taking the suit."

"Like hell, I am," Rei complained as she turned to walk away and readying to phase out.

"So you don't want the bike?"

Rei froze and turned around, "Bike?"

E flipped on a light and a grin appeared on Rei's face.

….

_One hour later…_

Rei was banging her head against a tree as she looked back over at the amazing motorcycle that was specialized made for Rei and matched the supersuit she was wearing.

"Damn my teenage wants," Rei cursed taking off the supersuit keeping an eye out for anyone coming by, "You have a freaking 190 IQ. You should have known not to take a flashy bike, where the hell are you going to hide it?!"

Rei stuff the suit in the bag E gave her as she flung it over her shoulder and pushed the bike into the woods near her house, "Really hope no one steals it."

She walked back towards her house opening her cell phone and glancing at the mountain of texts from Jason. Rei felt really guilt about 'ditching' him but she doubted she could tell him she was kidnapped by a crazy supersuit fashion designer.

She opened the door and paused as she heard talking. A familiar voice. A female voice.

Rei ran into the living room smiling as she saw an Asian woman sitting in a chair.

"Aunt Reiko!" She cried as she talking the women in a hug.

Dr. Reiko Kitagawa was a very nice, kind, elder Japanese woman and friend of Barry Pyke's. She had in fact been the one to deliver Rei when she was born. Hench, Rei was named after Reiko, also Reiko was Rei's godmother.

"Rei, I haven't seen you in two years," Reiko smiled at her goddaughter, "How are you?"

"Not so good. Dad keeps scaring off the guy I like," Rei admitted.

Barry groaned, "Honey, why don't we talk about this more over dinner. Go wash up."

Rei rolled her eyes as she hugged Reiko again and gave a quick kiss on the cheek to her dad as she dashed up the stairs to her room.

"Buddy," Reiko began looking at Barry, "She's starting to look more like _her._ Especially her eyes."

"I know."

….

"….And I haven't seen her since," Jason finished looking at his dad.

Jason's father, Sullivan Jay, laughed, "Well that happened to me a lot when I was dating your mother."

Jason's mother, Patricia, gave a Sullivan look, "Sully, I was always running off to help save the world."

Sullivan grumbled about Fire Flyer embrassed.

Jason sighed, "But mom I'm the super in the relationship."

"Well, honey, why don't you invite Rei over this weekend for the barbeque this weekend," Patricia suggested, "Violet is coming over with her family, including Bob, Helen, Jack-Jack, and Dash's family. Plus Lucius and his wife Honey."

Jason shrugged undecided as he pocked at his food, "Women."

* * *

Alex: That's right. It's about to go down. Review and tell me what you think.

P.S. Imagine Rei's suit is a cross between Nightwing's (red comic version) and Impulse's (Smallville version)


	7. Not a hero

Alex: So, here I am again. Here's chapter 7. Thanks to chadtayor020 for his help and I own only characters like Rei, Joker, etc.

* * *

Chapter 7: Not a hero

Did Rei feel stupid for driving her motorcycle thru the street blaring her music loud?

Hell no!

Did she feel stupid wearing the suit E mad for her that was required to work the bike?

…The answer was yes.

But Rei tried to ignore that as she drove thru the cars feeling confident and comfortable with her powers liking the ability to hide behind her hood and sunglasses.

Rei smiled but the smile slipped as a rubber man suddenly passed in front of her being chased by three supers Rei recognized as Wild, Bolt, and Joker.

"Wow," Rei muttered since she had never actually seen a hero or villain.

She stopped her bike to watch the scene unfold. Too bad for her that was when Joker came flying into her not her off her bike onto the ground.

"Ouch…" Rei muttered sitting up and looking at the super hero beside her, "Are you okay?"

Joker was holding his side gritting his teeth, "Bruised ribs. Nothing new." It was then Joker seemed to realize, "Hey, I've never seen you before. What's your name?"

Rei let a stream of curses as she looked around and saw her shadow and muttered, "Shadow. Yeah, that's it." Wow. That's a kinda lame name. But then again she was looking at a guy name Joker and his teammates, Wild and Bolt.

"Shadow?" Joker muttered as the hooded figure, a girl he hoped from her voice and shape, jumped and helped him up.

"So, who's that guy?" Rei, or Shadow now, asked pointing to the rubber man.

"Vulcan, like those tires. He's basically a rubber band with legs," Joker asked hold his ribs, "Bolt's useless and he keeps snapping back from mine and Wild's attacks. Frozone's on his way to freeze him but he won't be here from a while."

Shadow raised her eyebrow, not that Joker could see. She looked at the supers were be throwing around, "Alright. I think I can "convince" the guy to stop." She looked at Joker, "Give me a lift?"

Joker was confused but realized what she meant.

It took Shadow a few seconds to actually realize she was doing something really really stupid but by then she was flying through the air and had tackling into Vulcan. Thinking fast Shadow activated her powers pushing Vulcan into the ground and sticking him phased in there.

"Wha-What?!" Vulcan muttered shocked struggling to push Shadow off.

"I wouldn't do that," Shadow warned, "You knock me off and your body becomes mixed with the dirt. Very nasty way to day I'll tell you that. My poor bunny Angel died that way."

Vulcan began whimpering as he watched Shadow smirked, "Now here's what's going to happen. I'm going to take you out and you're going to wait for the police to arrest you. Or you became part of the road…..take your pick."

…..

"Thanks for your help," Joker thanked Shadow shaking her hand.

"You're welcome," Shadow replied as she picked up her bike looking it over hoping it wasn't damage.

"Wait, that looks like….E made you a bike?!" Joker complained which earned a look from Shadow, " No fair!"

"Wait, E? You know E?" Shadow asked amazed.

"Well, yeah. She makes all the supers costume," Joker explained as he looked over the bike amazed, "Dude, this is unfair. She must really like you."

Shadow was confused but looked at her watch and saw it was 4 o'clock and freaked. Her Aunt Reiko was leaving at 5 for her flight and she had to get back now. "Got to go! Nice to meet ya!"

"Hold on!"

Shadow looked over as Wild and Bolt placed their hands on her bike preventing it from moving, "We have to talk."

Shadow gulped nervous, "About?"

"You threatened to kill Vulcan!" Wild claimed pointing to the literally crying man as he was dragged away by the police, "Heroes don't do that."

Looking around at the heroes and the villain, Shadow suddenly began to realize what she had allowed herself to be dragged into, "I never said I was a hero."

With that Shadow phased her bike and her and drove thru Wild and Bolt freaking them out.

Joker watched amazed as Shadow drove off but his mood fee; as he saw the look on Wild's face.

"uh-oh."

* * *

Alex: Thanks for reading and review please.

_Notes_

_The name and costume design for Joker came from Kamen Rider W._

_Wild's name came from Tiger and Bunny more or less._


	8. MATCH

Alex: I own only characters like Rei, Jason, Etc.

* * *

Chapter 8: MATCH

To say when Monday rolled around Rei didn't want to go school would be a lie. Rei didn't even want to move from the bed because she figured they would be talking about the new 'anti-hero Shadow' as she had been dub.

But the loving man now as her father had never been one for her angsty/emo teenage mood days and after 2 cups of water on her head and threatening to ground her from her computer Rei had managed to drag herself out of bed and ended up at school.

Now here she was eating an oatmeal cake while she was pulling books out of her locker.

"Rei!"

Rei raised her eyebrow as she looked to her left to see Jason walking up to her.

"Sup?" Rei muttered eating the rest of her cake and closing her locker.

"What happened on Thursday?" Jason asked referring to their meeting in the park.

'_you mean when I was kidnapped by a crazy fashion designer who has now, due to the fact she gave me a bike I couldn't resist, turned me into some anti-hero?' _Rei mentally replied as she actually said, "My phone got stolen in the park and had to try and chase the thief down….I would have told you but my Aunt Reiko came to town this weekend and we were busy. Sorry."

"S'okay…..But TK and TJ still don't believe you exist because of it," Jason explained as he rubbed his neck.

"Rydinger? You talk about them all the time," Rei commented as they headed towards the only class they shared, "Why have I still not met them?"

"I have no idea!" Jason screamed angrily causing people to look at them.

…

TJ was staring at his homework angrily that was due next class as his twin gave him look, "It's not going to solve itself."

"Shut up."

"TJ, TK."

The Rydinger twins looked up to see Jason walking over to their lunch table with really cute redheaded girl.

"Guys, this is my neighbor Rei Pyke," Jason greeted with a smile, "Rei, my best friends TJ and TK Rydinger."

"Nice to meet you," Rei greeted the two boys getting across from them.

"You too," TK stated looking over the girl surprised.

"You're….real?" TJ asked leaning over to pock the girl making sure she was there, "Wow. Jason really did get a girlfriend."

Jason grew red, "She not my girlfriend!"

Rei looked at Jason confused, "I'm not?"

Jason stared at Rei looking just as confused, "Wait-What?"

"This is getting good," TK smiled taking a sip of his water.

"Well," Rei scratched her head, "I thought like that we agreed to date. I mean Thursday in the park….."

"Well, we never really finished that conversation," Jason countered but coughed, "But, um, movies? tonight?"

"Sure. As long it's not that crappy action movie," Rei agreed with a flirty smile.

"Ewwww," TJ muttered annoyed.

Rolling her eyes Rei shot a look, "Jealous?"

TJ paused and looked over Rei.

Her red hair looked very pretty, even cool with the blonde streaks running thru it and her blueish purple eyes that were to die for. She wasn't really too tall or too short plus she had a perfect body. The girlish red button up shirt and blue jean she wore seemed to fit her style.

In all honesty TJ should have been jealous of Jason Jay of all people dating this very cute and likeable girl. But he wasn't and for one reason.

TJ wasn't attracted to her. TJ was attracted to Rei like he was attracted to his baby sister Skylar….as in not at all!

"As if," TJ replied to Rei's comment as he looked back at his homework, earning a laugh from the table.

...

E was humming to herself as she finished repairing the suit and turned to Violet Parr-Rydinger, "Here you go darling."

"Thanks E," Violet smiled taking the suit, "Sky has been tearing everything she can get her hands on. Lucky she doesn't have super strength like TJ."

E nodded really not listening as she looked over her computer staring at the DNA comparison on her screen, "Dear, have you remembered any of the time you were lost in Africa?"

"Those two years?" Violet asked shuttering, "No, complete blank. Why?"

E glanced at the screen as the word MATCH came on the screen, "No reason."

* * *

Alex: Review and thanks for reading


	9. First Date

Alex: I own only Rei, TJ, TK, etc. And remember Syndrome= Barry Pyke.

* * *

Chapter 9: First Date

"So you dropped it?" Barry asked his daughter as he looked at the broken phone in front him.

"Yeah," Rei half-lied, she had actually spent over 30 minutes trying to destroy the phone to justify her story to Jason. But turns out that phone had been somehow immune to fire, water, and cars…but not freakin' being dropped on concrete apparently.

Barry gave Rei a look. He had made the phone himself, how did it break? "Guess that's why we keep a spare. Grab it from the desk and put your sim card in."

"Thanks, Dad," Rei gave her dad a hug, "By the way. I'm going to the movies tonight."

Barry gave his daughter a look, "With John?"

Rei sighed and rolled her eyes, "His name is Jason. Dad we talked this over with Aunt Reiko remember?"

"And I recalled Reiko threatened me into letting you hang out with Jack," Barry replied.

"Jason."

"I don't care."

Rei rolled her eyes and ran to her room to get dressed.

….

Jason knocked on Rei's door as her father answered the door, "Good afternoon, Mr. Pyke."

The man grunted a greeting, "Jerry."

"It's Jason. Jason Jay," Jason kindly corrected as he let Barry Pyke lead him into the house.

"Now Jayden," Barry began as they entered the living room, "I've know you for what. A week? I've decided you're a nice guy. But let me say this. Rei is my little girl."

Barry stopped Jason in front of a wall of Rei's trophies. Mostly the trophies for Archery, karate, fencing, Etc, "Jared, You hurt her and let's say my secret projects at work won't be so secret to you anymore….and for the record I work in weapons research. You've been warned Jackson Kay."

"Jason Jay," Jason gulped as he twitched nervously till he heard Rei come down the stairs in a black sweater and blue jeans for their date.

"Honey, Josh and I were just talking about you!" Barry smiled at his daughter.

"I bet you were and his name is Jason," Rei muttered as she grabbed Jason's arm and dragged him away from her father, "Love ya! We'll be back by 11!"

"10:30!" Barry countered, "Bye Rei. Bye Jake."

Rei and Jason ran out the door and looked at each other for a moment.

"It's Jason."

They both broke down laughing as they walked to Jason's truck.

…..

Jason and Rei sat down in there sits at the movies as Rei finished her story, "...And thus I learned not to mess with a hunger alligator."

"So, wait," Jason asked as he counted carefully on his fingers, "You've lived in Japan, Africa, India, Greenland, Australia, and Brazil?"

"And the US," Rei added jokingly as she sipped on the drink Jason had bought her.

"That's kinda awesome," Jason admitted, "Though I must admit. Your father is a little….."

"Crazy?" Rei offered.

"…I was going to say odd," Jason replied as they snacked on their popcorn.

"Well, he's a scientist. They're weird. Just look at Einstein and Edison," Rei supplied as the lights dimmed and their movie started.

Amazingly Jason and Rei had both agreed to see the latest Disney movie instead an action feature or romance so the movie was actually fun and enjoyable. Things didn't start getting weird till Jason heard a voice whisper into his ear, "Make. A. Move."

"Huh?" Jason asked as her turn to his left but saw no one so he shrugged and turned back to the movie wrapping an around Rei.

Rei leaned her head on Jason's shoulder getting comfortable till she heard a voice whisper, "Sexy."

Blushing Rei looked up at Jason, "Um, Thanks."

Jason gave Rei a weird look, "huh?"

The thing that ended the date came in there popcorn bucket or rather what Rei pulled out of the bucket.

Rei blinked as she felt something not popcorn and pulled it out, blinking in the dim light as in her hand there was condom. She did then what any teenage girl would do. She slapped her date in the face throwing the condom at him and stomped off.

Jason stared at after Rei holding his cheek that felt like it had just been hit by a brick. He picked up the condom, "What the hell?!"

He was then shushed by a bunch of parents yelling watch your language.

…

Meanwhile a few rows back, TK Rydinger was yelling at his older twin like he was an idiot, "Where the hell did you even get that!"

TJ laughed nervously, "Um, well remember when we were getting gas at JetPep?"

"Really!" TK groaned angrily, "That's not helping Jason."

"I thought-well…." TJ tried to amend.

"Shhhhh!" TJ and TK's little sister, Sky hushed them as she tried to pay attention to the princess on screen.

* * *

Alex: Review and thanks for reading!


	10. Violet

Alex: I own only characters like Rei, TK, TJ,Sky, etc.

* * *

Chapter 10: Violet

Rei stomped out of the movies and stopped, thinking for a minute. Maybe she had over reacted, after all Jason didn't seem like the type of guy who would do something stupid like that.

Rei looked back as she heard a crash and turned around to look back in the theatre to see Jason chasing TJ and TK around yelling.

She picked up the words, "Rei", "Date," and "Condom" and put the pieces together in her mind as she watched the boys get dragged off by security.

Rei sighed as she turned to leave but caught sight of a girl coming out of theatre watching as the boys were dragged off. Curious Rei went over to the girl noticing how she looked like TJ and TK.

"Hello," Rei greeted kneeling down to meet the girl's blueish purple eyes.

Sky moved back away, "Stranger danger."

Rei laughed and replied, "No, I'm TJ and TK's friend."

The four year old gave her a look, "What's there BFs name?"

"Jason," Rei laughed at term BF, guessing it meant best friend.

The toddler smiled at her and launched onto her leg, "You're pretty."

Rei smiled at that as she picked the girl up, "Thank you. I'm Rei."

"My names Sky!" the toddler informed the girl.

"Sky huh?" Rei smiled as she took the girl out of the theater, "So Sky do you know where you live?"

"I live with my mom! I would like to live with mommy and daddy but TK says daddy doesn't like us very much!" Sky explained happily.

Rei stopped and looked at the girl shocked. TJ, TK, and Sky's dad didn't like them? What did that mean? Rei sighed scratching her head, "That stinks. But I meant your house."

"It's the white one," Sky commented as if it obvious.

Rolling her eyes Rei shifted Sky onto her back, "Piggy back ride."

"Yay!"

Rei smiled at the young girls cheerfulness as she pulled out her cell phone and after some quick hacking, that she learned from her dear old dad mind you, she found the Rydinger's address and was heading that way.

…

Eventually Rei ended up at the Rydinger's porch and knocked allowing the energetic to drop off her back, "This your house?"

Sky nodded as she pushed the door open, "Mommy! Me and Rei are home!"

Rei laughed as the young girl ran inside the house. Rei followed figuring she needed to tell Mrs. Rydinger what her sons had done and how Rei had been forced to take Sky home. Rei walked in looking around the house taking in the photos of TJ, TK, and Sky hanging on the wall.

She noticed a photo of a woman with black hair and blueish purple eyes and froze. With shaking hands she reached picked up the photo, "Mom?"

Sky bounced back into the room pulling in the room the woman from the photo.

Rei felt her heart stop.

"Hello," the woman greeted, "I'm Violet Rydinger."

The photo dropped.

…..

The door slammed causing Buddy to look up.

Rei was walking in. Her face covered in tears.

"Rei?" Buddy asked his ran over to her.

Rei looked at him for a second. Her face unreadable as she dashed away and slammed her room door.

Buddy stood there thinking one thing. _ Jason. Jay. Must. Die. _

….

"TONY JAMES RYDINER!"

"TERRY KENT RYDINGER!"

TJ and TK cringed at their mother's voice continued lecturing.

But Violet's mind wasn't on her punishment of her sons as she thought back to Rei.

The girl that had run off as soon as she saw her. Why?

…..

Rei sat in her room looking at the photo on her desk of her, her mother, and her father. She had stopped crying a couple of minutes ago.

She got up a serious look on her face as she opened her closet and pulled out her Shadow suit.

* * *

Alex: Review and thanks for reading


	11. Shadow to the rescue!

Alex:I own only characters like Rei, Jason, Sky, Etc.

* * *

Chapter 11: Shadow to the rescue!

Rei, now dressed as Shadow, sat across from the Rydinger house hiding in the shadows, irony.

Half of her wanted to go in, the other half didn't. Not to mention the half that wanted to go in was fighting over what to do when she did get in, demand why she wasn't with her dad taken care of her or beat the shit out of her.

Sighing she kicked the ground angry, yeah that would totally get her in the good books of her siblings.

Siblings? Rei realized she had siblings. Three of them, in fact Sky, TJ, and TK. Rei shuddered a little bit as she realized her brothers had been the ones that had….Rei trailed off thinking that as she turned deciding that talking to her father was a better idea than to storm into the Rydinger house.

She got on her bike and sighed thinking about how she was going to have to talk to her dad when she heard a scream coming the house and without a second thought dropped her bike and ran to the house phasing through the wall to find herself in a small room she was sure belong to Sky, the bunny certainly didn't belong to the boys.

Rei heard crying and turned to see Sky in the corner trembling, "Sky?"

Sky looked at Rei and began crying, "Don't hurt me! Please!"

Rei kneeled down to Sky and without hesitant removed her hood and sunglasses, "I'm not here to hurt you."

The young girl hiccupped and asked, "R-Rei?" She latched onto her crying, "Scary man! He attacked-He attacked mommy-there in the living room!"

"Slow down," Rei calmed the girl despite hearing the crashing from the other room, "Where are TJ and TK?"

"Out with Jason," Sky said gripping onto Rei harder.

This late? Rei questioned as she said to Sky, "I need you to hide. Kay? I need to help your mom."

"You'll be okay?" Sky questioned looking at Rei.

Rei smiled a stupid smile and pulled on her glasses and hood, "I'm a hero. What could happen?" Sky nodded as she watched Rei walked through her room wall and stared. Rei looked around as she phased into the living room to see a man in a black suit and mask holding a gun at Violet, "Well, Invisigirl! Where are they?"

Violet glared up at him, "Like I'll tell you!"

Staying in the shadows Rei listened to the man as he ranted, interested in why he was attacking Violet and why he was calling her Invisigirl…Unless she was Invisigirl! That would explain why Rei had powers when Barry Pyke wasn't a super.

"Your sons got me thrown in jail and I will have my revenge!" The man laughed, "Wild and Bolt will pay!"

Rei, though finding all the information interesting, especially as her fast mind was quickly filling in all the holes in her thinking and family tree, knew she needed to act now. Rei quickly launched at the man getting him into a sleeper hold and solidifying her molecules as he jumped and struggled till he dropped the ground.

Violet stared shocked at the dark hooded figure she recognized at the figure as Shadow, the "hero" that had saved TK, TJ, and Jason the other day.

"You okay?" Shadow asked, sticking her hand out to help Violet up.

"Yes," Violet answered, "Thank you."

Shadow stared at Violet for a minute as Sky's door opened as Sky ran out and tackled Violet crying, "Rei saved you! Just like she said!"

"Rei?" Violet asked surprised looking at Shadow removed her hood and took off her sunglasses revealing she was indeed Rei Pyke.

Rei's blue-violet eyes stared at Violet, "After I tie this guy up," Rei motioned to the man, "we need to talk."

…

Buddy was sitting across from Jason as he finished his story about his date with Rei. Luckily he had resisted killing him but he jumped when he heard a certain name.

"Wait, Rydinger?" Buddy asked shocked, "Um, their mom isn't Violet Rydinger is she?"

"Huh? Ms. Rydinger? Yeah."

"Fuck." His world was screwed now.

* * *

Alex: Review and thanks for reading.


	12. Rei's Story

Alex: Not really having a great week. But got this done anyway, sorry its short. I own characters like Rei, Sky, Jason, etc.

* * *

Chapter 12: Rei's Story

"How did this happen?!"

"Well, Violet I suppose, you were alone with a man you found attractive-"

"I know how Rei was made I meant, I have no memory of having her," Violet cut E off, annoyed at her.

Rei sighed as she sat off to the side bouncing her little sister Sky on her knee. Sky seemed very enthused as she hadn't stopped yapping since Rei revealed that Violet was her mother and that made her Sky's older sister.

"….and we can go ride ponies! And at the beach we can swim together!" Sky continued screaming, "And we can team up against TJ and TK!..."

Sky was very happy, it appeared , to have Rei as an older sister. Too bad the same couldn't be said concerning Violet having a new daughter.

"I don't even know a Barry Pyke!"

Violet claimed to have never known a Barry Pyke and it was impossible to have had a daughter, the oldest of her children. Which was very logical. While a guy could never if he had a kid or not a woman was had to know.

"Well, Violet," E interrupted Violet's ranting, "You forgot, about those two years."

"Two years?" Rei questioned as she toss Sky up and caught her and walking over to the elder women.

"The two years when Violet went missing," E explained as she walked over to, "the two years she can't remember."

Violet looked annoyed at this reminder.

"That is enough time to you to have had me," Rei pointed out as she handed Sky her ipod and told her to play with it, "I was born on June 5 xxxx."

"That fits but, I never had a child," Violet pointed out, "The doctors would have told me when they check me out."

Rei ruffled her hair as she looked at the woman she swore was her mother," Look I'm just as confused as you are. I just know what my father said."

E looked from her work and motioned to Rei, "Tell us your story Rei."

Rei sighed, "My parents meet in Africa. Some kind of peace corp thing, they fell in love and ended up staying. About 5 months later mom got pregnant with me and I was born 7 months later. But I was told mom died giving birth to me."

E hummed as Violet stared at Rei more confused, "Violet, your mission was in Africa."

"It has to be- It- It's a mistake!" Violet protested, "My body would have shown signs of having a kid. Especially if Rei was my daughter, she would have been my first child…" A sad looked appeared on her face, "Wait."

"The doctor claimed the child probably died," E's saddened voice said, "Violet was still loopy when we found she had had a child that more than likely died in birth."

Rei looked at Violet as she seemed to be looking at her in a different way, "I would have died if not for a visiting doctor named Reiko Kitagawa. Dad said they he was so grateful he named me after her instead of the original name you guys picked out, Skylar."

Violet reached a shaking hand to Rei's face and looked at her studying her face and for the first time noticed her blue-violet eyes, the same color as Violet's own.

E's computer began beeping causing both Rei and Violet to jump as they turned to look at E as she looked at her screen, "Well Violet, Rei is indeed your child."

The look on Violet's face was a cross between sorrow and joy.

"Yes, Rei is your daughter, Violet ….yours and Syndrome's."

…

Wild and Bolt were searching around their house frantic for their sister and mother when Jason came in with a note, "calm down! This says Violet and Sky are at E's."

"Thank god."

"With Shadow."

"What?!"

* * *

Alex: reviewing would make my day better so please do.


End file.
